Brothers in Eyes
by DocSloth
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths gives Naruto a gift, hoping for him to create peace in this torn World... Well, it's not gonna be easy, but Naruto can manage, though he'll need some help to do it. (Not a crack fic, no yaoi, strong Naruto and Sasuke bonds eventually) Sharingan!Naruto, eventual Rinnegan/EMS!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've been wanting to do a Sharingan!Naruto fanfic for a while now. I really wanted to write a fic where Naruto and Sasuke have a strong bond (not yaoi, just best friends). So here I am. Feel free to give me summa dat constructive criticism. No bitchin' allowed. All that being said, onto the STORY!

* * *

 ** _Some Dimension, October 10th:_**

Kurama looked around, confused. He was in a white void, only a pure white color able to be seen. Something felt odd, but he couldn't place it. It looked like he was floating, but he could feel some form of a floor beneath his paws. _What's going on?_ The massive beast thought to himself. Kurama looked behind him, and instantly froze as he heard a voice.

"Hello, Kurama," Said beast slowly turned his head forward, words couldn't describe how surprised he was. Well, they can, but it's an expression.

"F-Father?" Kurama questioned, his mind practically spinning, his thoughts drunk-driving around his brain. The Sage merely nodded, "What's going on? How are you here?" Kurama couldn't recall the last time he felt so... Emotional. Usually he just ignored everything, mostly sleeping. Now he was in front of someone he hadn't seen for millennia, the one who created him.

"It's complicated, and I don't have much time, so I'll make this short. You're about to be completely sealed into the son of your former Jinchuriki and the man who's sealing you. You seemed to have lost your memories of the recent events, but it doesn't matter right now. The man, Minato Namikaze, planned to seal your Yang Chakra into his son, and take your Yin Chakra with him to the grave, or rather, the Shinigami. I intervened in order to talk to you, but you're still being sealed."

"I'm imprisoned? Agian?!" Kurama said, managing to keep himself from shouting. The Sage nodded.

"This child will become great one day, he will bring peace to this world, and you must assist him. For several years you'll be asleep, as this process of sealing is very taxing on your being. But when you awake, inform him of this conversation. I am giving him my Sharingan eyes. However, the Sharingan won't activate until you awake," The Sage of Six Paths assumed Kurama had a question, so he paused, somewhat awkwardly as Kurama didn't have anything to say, but the Sage hid that extremely well.

"..."

"Kurama, you must make sure the reincarnation of Indra becomes this child's friend. They mustn't fight when I give them the halves of my power, for it will be disastrous," Before Hagoromo could continue, Kurama interrupted him.

"What?! Why the hell would you give them your power?" Kurama shouted this time.

"This child is the one of prophecy and the reincarnation of Asura. Along with the reincarnation of Indra, I believe the two of them, combined with my power, will be able to bring peace to this torn world. I need you to help them, Kurama. They must realize, we're all humans. We should be united, not by fear or power, but by hope. Hope that one day, everything will be fine," Hagoromo steadied himself on his shakujo, as his body rapidly grew weak, "I don't have much longer, but I only have one more thing to ask of you, old friend," The two locked eyes, "Give him this scroll, it will inform him of the secrets that have been lost with time," The Sage could feel himself fading away, so he said his very last words, "They must unite the world."

And with that, the Sage of Six Paths was gone, leaving Kurama to nod, a silent vow to carry through his orders. He was sad as Hagoromo left, as one would be when their Father leaves this plane of existence. Kurama couldn't ponder anymore as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 _ **12 years later, Konoha:**_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried out as countless clones surrounded Mizuki. He was going to say something, but couldn't as he slipped into the depths of his mind, leaving his hundreds of clones, possible thousands, to attack the traitorous Chunin.

 ** _Naruto's Mind-scape:_**

Naruto audibly gulped as he stood before a set of giant bars. Of course, the cause of his nervousness was the massive fox on the other side. It was currently sleepin-the fox started stirring. The beast blinked as he moved to sit on his hind legs. It felt like only a second had passed since his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths. The Kyuubi looked down to find an orange-clad kid, probably 12, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"W-Who are you?!" The blond child yelled. _Yup,_ Kurama thought, _this is the child of prophecy_.

"My name is Kurama. What is your name?" Kurama asked calmly. He still resented humans, for good reason, but he knew this child would be special. Mainly because his Father said so, but also because there was just something about the young one Kurama couldn't quite describe.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha!" The boy declared loudly. Kurama smirked.

"You don't seem like a future Hokage," Kurama said. The boy crossed his arms.

"I'm working on it. Besides, what would you know?" Kurama's smirk widened.

"I've met the first Hokage, you're nothing like him," Naruto stared at Kurama, his jaw hanging open. Luckily there wasn't any flies around, or else there'd be at least 5 in Naruto's mouth.

"No way! Was he awesome as they say? What could he do? What was he like?!" Kurama's expression became neutral. He had hatred for practically all the humans, but Hashirama was somewhat high on his list.

"He was one of the strongest humans I've met. But he made many mistakes, as all humans do," Naruto nodded, the wide-eyed expression never leaving his face,"but a smart person will learn from everyone's mistakes,"

"You must be really old," Kurama chuckled. Actually chuckled. Sure, a somewhat fake chuckle, but Kurama hadn't even done that for a long, long, long time. The Kyuubi nodded.

"I was created by the man who first taught people about chakra, the Sage of Six Paths. He was the master of chakra. He was powerful enough to create the moon. While on his deathbed," Naruto nodded along, eyes somehow going wider by the second. Maybe some type of unconscious genjutsu, "I'm the Nine-tailed Fox, the strongest of the Tailed-beasts," Naruto continued staring, but with a different look in his eye.

"You're the demon? You don't seem evil," The boy said.

"When people don't know the full story, they assume the worst. Unfortunately, it's human nature. Brought about by all the tragedies that have happened over the years," Kurama informed, Naruto periodically nodding, "But before we get too into that subject, you might want to look at your reflection in the water,"

Naruto, obviously confused, looked down into the water. He froze as his gaze came upon his eyes, "What... What happened to my eyes?"

"They're a gift, from the Sage of Six Paths. Though, I must inform you, don't go around showing people. Bad things will happen. They won't know the full story, nor would they believe it. Those eyes are called the Sharingan, a powerful dojutsu. They are the Uchiha's clan Kekkai Genkai, which is why you mustn't let people see them. You are a lucky person, Naruto. Because those came from the Sage himself, they are officially the strongest in existence, able to do everything a Sharingan can do" Naruto continued to stare at his reflection.

"That's why everything is looking weird, and I don't even feel any chakra being used. And what can it do? Everything seems so clear, and I can see all this... Blue stuff, and you're all red... And flaming," Kurama's smirk finally returned.

"That's chakra," Kurama paused, "Now, you're going to be waking up in a few minutes, so I need to give you something right now. It's from the Sage," suddenly, Naruto became filled with excitement.

"Really?! I'm getting a gift from the freaking Master of Chakra?" Kurama nodded.

"But, I need you to pull off this piece of paper. It'll allow me to lend you my power when you need it, and to smell, hear, taste, feel, and see what you do. The Sage does want me to keep an eye on you. I'll explain later," Naruto nodded eagerly. _This kid is way too trusting for his own good. But then again, he is a kid._ Kurama thought as he helped Naruto reach the seal. Once it was gone, it was like a weight lifted from Kurama, "Thanks kid, here's the scroll," he gingerly handed the kid the scroll. It's not like he wanted to rip it in half.

"Um..." Naruto hesitated, looking at the scroll, "I'm not a good reader. The teachers at the Academy never really taught me anything. Can you read?" Kurama sighed. The teachers probably sabotaged the poor kid, all because they had hatred for the fox, who they imprisoned for years, when it attacked their village. Sure, lots of people died, but these humans were retarded. Why would you try to anger a person if you thought they were the Kyuubi reincarnate. Of course, this was all speculation from Kurama's part. He'd essentially missed out on 12 years, so things must've happened.

"Show it to me," Naruto complied, and turned the scroll around so Kurama could see it. After leaning in quite close, the Kyuubi shook his head and leaned back, "I'm afraid you need a certain... Power, to read this," Kurama spoke as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his front paws.

"What power?" Naruto inquired, looking at the scroll again.

"Another dojutsu, it's called the Rinnegan. I'll tell you more about your special eyes later. You're waking up," Naruto slowly nodded as his eyes fluttered. He began wobbling, before falling right on his face. Kurama laughed, amused for a reason that wasn't clear to him.

 _ **Konoha Hospital:**_

"Ugghhh," Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, looking around the room. He recognized it quickly. It was the hospital. He'd never been inside, but the medical equipment was a fairly obvious clue.

 **"Hey kid."**

Naruto's eyes darted around the room, but no one was there.

 **"You might want to turn off your Sharingan."**

Naruto blinked, as several memories came flooding back. He also realized chakra was flowing to his eyes. Of course, he didn't know how he knew this, so he just assumed it had something to do with the Sharingan. He cut off the flow, somehow extremely easy, even though he was sure it was difficult to control his chakra.

He didn't even realize how different everything looked as the Sharingan deactivated.

"Kurama? Where are you?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the room once more.

 **"Inside your head. And you don't need to talk out loud, you can just think what you want to say."** Naruto nodded, at least, thats what it looked like to Kurama, who was looking through the orange-clad blonde's eyes.

"But it's easier to talk out loud," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

 **"Just, don't talk to me out loud when there are people around. They'll think you're insane, and probably do something stupid,"** A hint of anger filled Kurama's voice, but Naruto was oblivious to the hatred.

"Oh, oka-" Naruto stopped talking as the door to the room opened. Naruto's face went from, 'Deer caught in the headlights,' to a bright smile, "Hi Jiji!" The Hokage smiled as he approached Naruto.

"It's good to see you Naruto. From what Iruka-san said, I was afraid you had chakra exhaustion, but it turns out you simply fainted," Hiruzen said as he sat in a chair next to the bed. But Naruto was sure that chair wasn't there. Kurama confirmed it.

 **"Where the hell did that chair come from?"** Naruto shrugged at Kurama's comment, which Hiruzen interpreted as Naruto's answer.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't stay. But you're free to go. All the costs have been covered," And by covered, the Sandaime of course meant, _"I told them it's free, so it's god damn free. Little bastards and their capitalist agendas,"_ But he just smiled his grandfatherly smile, "And congratulations on graduating," At this, Naruto's eyes widened.

"I graduated?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Of course you did, you created an impossible amount of Shadow Clones. By all means, you should be dead, but you have an incredible amount of chakra. You only failed because you have so much chakra, it's incredibly hard to control. In fact, I bet your henge and kawarimi are special somehow. Anyways, have a good day Naruto, and be sure to show up at the academy tomorrow for team assignments," With that, Dictator Sarutobi Body Flickered away.

 **"Naruto, I believe it's time for me to see all of your abilities."**

"Huh?"

Kurama sighed, **"Is there somewhere secluded you can go to demonstrate all of your abilities."**

"Oh. Yeah, I know a place," And with that, Naruto began making his way to Training Ground 21.

 _ **Training Ground 21:**_

"Here we are!" Naruto announced as he appeared at the training ground. It was somewhat small, with two wooden training posts (well, padded logs, but potato pu-tah-to) in a clearing.

 **"Alright kid, show me your speed. Run from one end of the training field to the other, then show me how fast you can punch and kick."**

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to one of the training field, "Okay, ready, set, go!" With that, Naruto sprinted forth, running as fast as he could to the opposite end. When he reached the end, Kurama immediately sighed, "What? I was fast, wasn't I?"

 **"You're fast, but for a shinobi, incredibly slow. You'll need to be fast in order to use certain abilities of the Sharingan, like the ability to copy jutsus."** Naruto nodded (which was still somewhat awkward).

"Got it. Hang on, I knew it could do that. That's weird. It feels like an ins-... Inti-..."

 **"Instinct?"** Naruto nodded once more, luckily Kurama could feel the shaking of his head, or else it would be completely awkward, **"Makes sense. You probably know all of it's abilities, just by instinct. You are an extremely luckily kit, Naruto."** Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, not used to praise, **"But your abilities make me want to cry."** Naruto's face fell, almost comically. But it's animeally, because it's an anime/manga, not a capitalist American comicbook.

"Well, is there some super awesome technique that makes me super powerful?" Kurama scoffed.

 **"Sure, let me look in my super awesome technique book."** Of course, Naruto being Naruto, didn't understand the sarcasm.

"Really?! Awesome, thanks Kurama!"

Dead silence.

 **"I was being sarcastic."**

"Oh... Oh my."

Getting back into character, Naruto put a fist in the air, "Then I'll train to become the fastest!"

 **"And strongest, probably. Go punch one of those logs."**

"Training posts. No one punches the All Mighty Logs. Amen," Kurama just sighed, _**Shinboi**_ , he thought to himself.

Complying, Naruto jogged up to a lo-training post, reeled back a fist, and punched the post as hard as he could. It was embarrassingly weak.

 **"Well then, I think you're gonna have to train... A lot. And learn how to use your chakra to give you a buff. I'm surprised you haven't figure this out, Kit."** Naruto sighed.

Naruto sat down and leaned against the training post. He looked at the ground. Then looked up, grinning. He began channeling chakra to his eyes, and suddenly, everything could be seen cleanly. Kurama raised an eyebrow at this, and decided to stay quiet and see what the kid did. The young Uzumaki formed a single hand sign, and was surrounded with 5 clones, who were all grinning. All the clones grabbed small-sized rocks off the ground, took aimed, and threw the stones, quite accurately, at the real Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he could see the stones coming in slow motion, however, he was barely able to dodge. In fact, he got hit by a few rocks, but was still able to dodge. The clones ended up using the Shadow Clone jutsu to create more rocks, which they threw at Naruto.

"Left, Right, Down, Roll," Naruto was mumbling under his breath. Kurama smirked as he saw the kid begin to struggle keeping up as the clones increased the amount of rocks thrown. Sure, the kid was fast, and sure, he had crazy endurance and stamina, but he was still slow and weak for a shinobi. And with what he's supposed to accomplish, the kid has to become the best. Kurama let his thoughts wander, and began to ponder who could be Indra's reincarnation. Obviously an Uchiha, but which one? He doubted it was that... Fucker, in the orange mask. It would be helpful if there was just one Uchiha left, then it would be more than obvious.

Suddenly, the Narutos heard footsteps and, in the blink of an eye, deactivated their Sharingans.

"Teme?" One of the Narutos said. The Uchiha stepped into the field.

"Dobe," the Last Uchiha said. Everyone crossed their arms.

"What are you doing here, teme?" The original Naruto questioned, somewhat shouting.

"I came here to train," He said. Naruto, about to retort, thought for a second. Sasuke was the only Uchiha he knew, which meant he was the only who could unlock the Sharingan that he knew. Maybe it would be smart to get to know him? Heck, maybe Sasuke could help him get Sakura? Naruto mentally shrugged.

"Want to train with me?" Surprsied by the offer, Sasuke, merely blinked and stayed silent.

After a moment, the Uchiha spoke, "What kind of training?" It would be smart to train with someone, as there is only so much you can do solo. But the dobe was the dead-last, however, those clones were interesting. One of them actually talked, so they couldn't be normal. Maybe there is a reason Naruto is the dead-last.

Naruto shrugged, "I was having my shadow clones through rocks at me, to practice dodging," Sasuke thought for a second.

"Throw rocks? Clones can't throw rocks," Naruto grinned stupidly.

"These are called Shadow Clones. Apparently, I have an incredibly amount of chakra, that allows me to make them even though I'm so young. Even just one is supposed to take a crazy amount of chakra, but I can make hundreds," Sasuke didn't think Naruto was lying, but he was still suspicious, "I was told that's also the reason I can't make a normal clone,"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, then shrugged, "Fine, I'll train with you," He didn't really want to train with such a weak person, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

 **10 minutes later...**

Sasuke was panting. This was incredibly difficult, and it seemed like Naruto was having an easier time dodging. After about five minutes, Naruto was nearly untouchable. There was a bit of begrudging respect for the blond.

Little did the Last Uchiha know, but Naruto had his Sharingan activated, hidden behind a henge. Without the Sharingan, Naruto wasn't anywhere near Sasuke's ability to dodge, but the Sharingan let him see things so clearly. However, he still wasn't fast enough to dodge all the rocks.

10 clones were in front of the two recently-graduated shinobi, all of them throwing rocks. Each clone was using both their hands to throw, making Naruto and Sasuke feel like they were being shot by a machine gun.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's endurance, but said nothing, only smirking when Naruto got hit by a rock or two.

It was already late in the day when they started, so the Sun would be going down in a couple hours.

"Sasuke," Naruto said inbetween dodges, "I wasn't ever," dodge, dodge, "properly taught taijutsu," dodge, hit, dodge, "at the Academy," Dodge.

Sasuke was a bit surprised, he never thought the teachers would do that, but it explained a lot. But he was surprised by Naruto's next question.

"Could you," hit, hit, "help me with my," dodge, dodge, hit in the crotch, "Taijutsu. Ow,"

Sasuke actually stopped dodging, causing him to get a rock to the eye, interrupting his groove and causing a few more rocks to hit him before the clones stopped.

"You alright?" Sasuke grunted.

"Fine," the Uchiha replied.

"So, my taijutsu?" The Uchiha looked at Naruto, pondering his options.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked.

"Training with a partner? Experience? I'd teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it would probably kill you," Sasuke merely nodded.

"Fine," the boy said. Sasuke wasn't even thinking it, but his subconscious knew it, it would be good to make a friend. It's probably why Sasuke agreed; it sucked to be alone.

"Awesome!" With that, the clones dispelled, leaving the two in the middle of the training ground.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Just don't be annoying. Or just don't speak," Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll try, but no promises," Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. Show me your stance, then we'll go through the Academy kata," Naruto nodded, and did the stance he knew, "Nevermind, we'll just spend the day fixing your horrible stance," Sasuke said with a smirk. He was going to whip Naruto into shape, just because it would be fun.

 ** _Streets of Konoha:_**

"Wow, I didn't know I was so bad," Naruto said as he walked beside Sasuke.

"Hn," The Uchiha replied.

They spent several hours practicing the basic stance. And by they, I mean Naruto, as Sasuke had it down perfectly. It wasn't until the very end that Naruto turned on his Sharingan, having completely forgot it's copy-abilities. So, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto was suddenly able to do the stance perfectly, but by then, they decided to call it a day, having been dark for over an hour.

"Well, I gotta go, see you at the Academy tomorrow," Sasuke replied with another, "Hn," Then they went their own ways. It wasn't that bad, they decided. Sure, Sasuke was anti-social and a bit of a prick (not on purpose though) and Naruto was an idiot quite often, but it was a fine experience.

Once Naruto reached his apartment, he immediately boiled some water, poured it over four cups of noodles, and stuffed himself silly. Then he took off his annoyingly orange clothes, went to bed, and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Naruto's Mind-scape:**_

"What?" Was the first thing Naruto said about finding himself in front of Kurama.

"What?" Kurama replied.

"Why am I here again?" Kurama gave a hefty shrug, not even bothering to open his eyes as his head rested on his paws, tails calmly swinging behind him.

"Maybe you come here whenever you fall unconscious," Naruto tilted his head.

"Unconscious? Is that when I sleep," Kurama sighed and nodded.

"Yes, so you appear to have quite some time on your hands. I think it might be a good idea to teach you how to read, maybe some more of your human language," Naruto frowned.

"That's so boring, couldn't I do something else?" Kurama sighed once more.

"Kit, it will help you understand that scroll when you unlock the Rinnegan," Kurama thought for a second, then smirked, "and to help you read epic jutsu scrolls," Naruto grinned.

"Awesome! Let's start now then!"

* * *

A/N: **Wow, I've never written such a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I'll take any constructive criticism. Except for people telling me, "Canon isn't like that, Blah blah blah your fic doesn't obey Canon's master cock!" Which I doubt'll ever happen like that, but you get the idea. This is my fic, my rules, and I'll do whatever I want... Like Good Guy Dictator Hiruzen. Or somewhat drug addicted Might Gai and Rock Lee (I mean, come on, if they aren't on cocaine, how- I just- NO HUMAN CAN BE LIKE THAT WITHOUT LOTS OF DRUGS!**

 **Fair warning, I'll have some comedy and angst and other stuff in this story. Like, stupid comedy, heartbreaking angst. Well, probably medium-level angst. Idk, I'll do what I feel like. Welp, good day to you, and small penis to you. No, not you, you, yeah.**

 **Jk love you all. Tell me what you think. Etc etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **So, after a quite easy decision, I deleted Chapter 2. In all honesty, it sucked and I was sleep deprived. I wasn't thinking how I wrote the first chapter, so it was quite shitty and some other reasons blah blah blah. I was a bitch to Sakura for some reason. I was being a try hard in some areas. Well then, without any delay (except for the single line break below), onto the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stretched. No, he wasn't doing yoga. He was lying in bed, having just awoken from his dream lessons with Kurama. Turns out, he knows how to read. He merely thought he couldn't, as he only understood parts of the Sage's scroll. It also turns out he could read parts of it because he had the Sharingan, but would be able to read more with a second version called the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then, when he unlocked the Rinnegan, he would be able to read all of it. But Kurama said that the Sage of Six Paths unlocked the Mangekyo and Rinnegan at the same time, so he wouldn't have to see two people close to him die, apparently. Kurama begrudgingly admitted he didn't know everything about the dojutsus, so he could be wrong, but the part of having to see someone close to him die was still required to advance his dojutsu. That was quite the shocker. Apparently, some Uchiha's misunderstood this as having to kill your best friend. It was... Sad.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind as he stood up, Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Today is the day he'd be assigned to a team. The fresh Academy graduate pondered who the sensei would be. He hoped it was someone famous and really strong, as anyone would. Why would you want a weak sensei? You wouldn't. Of course, Naruto didn't really know any Jonins, so he could only imagine who it would be.

After Naruto did the necessary steps for cooking a cup of ramen, he ate it and he got dressed in his sunkist clothes and left his apartment.

He continued to let his mind wonder as he walked in the general direction of the academy. Maybe his sensei would be a girl? Maybe he'd be on a team with Sakura-chan?! Naruto chuckled to himself, "That would be so cool!" He said.

"What would be, Dobe?" He heard a familiar voice say. Looking to his right he saw a familiar someone walking beside him. Naruto crossed his arms as he looked ahead at the Academy.

"Nothing, teme. What do you want?" Naruto asked, trying his best to look annoyed. However, he was more curious than annoyed.

"That Jutsu of yours is useful. I would," Sasuke grit his teeth, "be willing to help you with your taijutsu," He didn't really want to help the dobe, but those clones...

Naruto put his index finger on his chin, "In exchange for me creating clones for you?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded, looking off to the right, aloof as ever, "Sure," Sasuke gave him a single nod, and the two walked in silence, a somewhat uncomfortable silence, but at least they didn't have to listen to the other.

 _ **Academy:**_

Whispers were heard as the Rookie of the Year and the Dead-last entered the room at the same time, somehow not bickering about each other, but the gossiping was silenced when Iruka Umino entered shortly after.

 **Not too long later...**

"Team 7! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! And Naruto Uzumaki!" Several people in the room whispered, but were quickly silenced by Iruka, "Team 8! Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame! And Hinata Hyuuga!" A few quick whispers were spread for a couple seconds, silencing with a look from Iruka, "Team 10! Ino Yamanaka! Shikamaru Nara! And Choji Akimichi! Team 11..."

 **...**

"You are all to await your Jonin sensei!" Iruka called out to the room of Genin. Naruto looked over at Sakura dreamily. He would be on a team with her! This was gonna be so cool! But teme would be on the same team. Naruto noticed Sakura looking at Sasuke dreamily and sighed. Damn Uchiha.

 **...**

"This is so not cool!" Naruto complained as he hanged upside-down from one of the front desks. It felt like they'd been waiting for hours, which they probably had. Naruto kept complaining, furiously annoying Sakura, who then got distracted by the sight of Sasuke, well, more like seeing him and thinking of fantasies, as most girls did. Of course, she would yell at Naruto first.

"Naruto-baka! Stop being so annoying!" She shouted as her fist collided with Naruto's head, probably resulting in brain damage as he crashed into the floor headfirst. It was at that moment when the door to the classroom slid open, revealing a silver-haired Jonin. There was silence as he looked at the upside-down Naruto.

The Jonin chuckled once. Just once, then looked at the other two.

"My first impression of you? Children. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes," Then the man left the room, leaving the annoyed children behind.

"Asshole," Naruto managed to say through the floor.

 **5 minutes later...**

Kakashi looked at his brand new students, thinking about what his test would be. He had been planning on the bell test, but from what he read, it wouldn't really work well. Sasuke was supposed to be a genius, and would probably figure out the test. He might not, but it was a possibility. The boy would probably give a bell to Naruto. Sakura would give her bell to Sasuke, and Naruto would give his to Sakura. That was enough teamwork for him. Some teams didn't even do a test, it was completely optional. However, Kakashi didn't want to go easy on them. He could just have them train until they fainted, but he wanted to be creative.

As he thought, however, his orange-burst student began to get impatient, and started mumbling to himself.

 _I could do that... it would work... But no, they're only Genin, and Genin are supposed to be trained by their sensei to become stronger. And they could fail the test, which I can't let happen. Naruto has so much potential. If he refined his chakra control, he'd be incredibly powerful. Add some resistance seals... That would work. Sasuke would eventually get the Sharingan, and he_ is _the last Uchiha. Well, technically at least. Hang on, I have an idea. Yes... That would work._ Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto. The boy was tapping his foot against the floor in the most hideous rhythm. Actually, it wasn't a rhythm, is was just random tapping. Beginning to drive him insane, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well then, my cute students, tell me something about yourselves," Kakashi said, giving them an eye-smile.

"Why don't you tell us something about you?!" Naruto yelled, arms crossed and slightly pouting. Kakashi nodded.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things, I dislike some things, and I'm a good shinobi. Your turn," Naruto frowned. _Two can play at that game!_ Naruto thought, causing Kurama to sigh.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like some things, I dislike some things, and I'm a good shinobi," Naruto looked at Sakura, "Your turn," he said. Sakura looked annoyed for some reason, but spoke all the same, deciding to copy their lazy sensei.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like some things, I dislike some things, and I'm a good shinobi," She looked at Sasuke, mood brightening as she smiled and said, "Your turn!" Sasuke, not feeling like saying what he originally thought of, did the exact same thing.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he began, talking in his usual broody-tone, "I like some things, I dislike some things, and I'm a good shinobi," he finished, then added, quietly enough that only Kakashi's Magical Jonin Ears(R)(tm) heard him, "your turn,"

Kakashi gave a single laugh at hearing that. Who would expect Sasuke to crack a joke. Albeit to himself, but still.

"Well then, my cute little students, I think we'll be getting along just fine," Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask, "Meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow. We're going to have a test, so I can see how strong you all are," with that, Kakashi planted his feet on the railing, but before he left, he looked back at his students and said, "Oh, and don't have breakfast. You'll just throw it up,"

There was an audible gulp from Naruto, causing Kakashi to eye-smile before jumping down.

"Come on dobe, let's go train," Sasuke said as he made his way to the roof door. Sakura looked at them in surprise.

"Whatever teme," Naruto responded, crossing his arms as he followed. Sakura continued to look between the two.

"Training? What training?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke exited the roof, closing the door behind him, while Naruto looked back at her with a smile.

"He's gonna help me with my crappy taijutsu, and I'm going to create a bunch of shadow clones for teme, you can come along if you wanna Sakura-chan," Naruto offered. Sakura scowled, but held back on knocking his lights out.

"I'll go watch Sasuke, Naruto-baka!" She said, running past Naruto and through the door. Naruto sighed, sudden depression stabbing his ego.

 _ **Training Ground 21:**_

Sakura stared dreamily at Sasuke as he (along with Naruto, but she wasn't paying any attention to him) fought clone after clone. The pinkette was amazed when Naruto created a countless number of clones (it was only 250). Yesterday, the clones came in waves. They did the same thing this time, but there were more clones per wave. Sakura's amazement stopped when she remembered it was Naruto. She just crossed her arms and looked away, causing another sudden depression knife to stab Naruto's ego.

If only she was looking at Naruto. The orange-clad shinobi had a henge on, covering up his Sharingan. Sasuke was too focused on the clones (whom also had a henge over their active Sharingans) to notice Naruto's skill. However, the clones who were attacking Naruto were making full use of the Sharingan, making it pretty even. Naruto was lucky no one was noticing his skill, as it would be quite troublesome... However...

Kakashi furrowed his brow as he watched his two cute students train (no, he's not a pedophile). Naruto, the supposed dead-last, was doing better than the Rookie of the Year. It didn't make any sense, unless of course, there were some teachers at the Academy who weren't fond of Naruto. Mizuki attempted to frame Naruto as a traitor, that's quite the hatred, or maybe cunning. He'd have to investigate further.

 **X amount of time later...**

Naruto still had his Sharingan on, under a henge of course, and was sparring with Sasuke, who was correcting Naruto's subtle mistakes. However, those mistakes were on purpose. With his Sharingan, he already copied Sasuke's moves, but the training was still good. In fact, Sasuke was quite surprised the dobe was already this better. Who would've thought?

Kakashi, all the while, continued to watch his two students. He briefly gazed at Sakura from his hiding point. She should be training with them, at least with a few clones. He would have to make sure they worked together in the Forest of Death tomorrow. Kakashi mentally chuckled. He would make sure they had to work together. There are parts of the Forest of Death that aren't too bad, but he would make sure everywhere they went was bad. Yes, this plan will work brilliantly. A maniacal laugh sounded through Kakashi's head, causing the three close-by Genin to unconsciously shudder.

 _Weird._ Naruto thought to himself as he dodged a kick. He shrugged off the feeling and turned his attention back to the fight, but his thoughts once more began to wonder. _I think I'll have to start using weights. Hm, maybe with my healing thingy my muscles would grow faster?_

 **"They would, kit."** Kurama informed, **"Muscles become stronger because when you workout, little bits of them tear. When they heal, they become stronger, tougher and whatnot."**

Naruto mentally nodded, about to reply when a fist collided with his face, sending him tumbling back. He managed to not fall over, however, "It's getting dark, Dobe. I think that's enough today," Sasuke said, managing to not pant during his sentence. In truth, the Uchiha was quite exhausted. Naruto seemed to have gotten a big increase in speed, causing Sasuke to work harder.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto replied, lazily stretching his limbs, "I have some stuff to do, so bye," the orange burst said before he took off towards his apartment.

Their peeping sensei sighed to himself. _Finally,_ he thought _, I thought it would never end, who knew it was so exhausting to watch my cute students?_ The magical Jonin stood up as Sasuke and Sakura left, dusting off his legs. He wasn't really exhausted, but it was slightly boring watching them fight. It was then that a hand felt his breast pocket.

"God damn it."

 _ **Naruto's Meager Apartment:**_

"Well, that was fun," Naruto said to himself as he flopped onto his bed, "I think I'll go buy some weights tomorrow," he told himself as he got up and went to the kitchen.

 **"Just make sure to wear a henge."** Kurama reminded. Naruto grunted in response.

After eating an unhealthy amount of ramen, Naruto hit the sack. Figuratively, not literally, as he didn't have a sack to hit, unless you count his...

 _ **Naruto's Mind-scape:**_

"So, kit, I think I should tell you about elemental manipulation," Kurama said as Naruto sat lazily in a comfortable chair. Both were quite pleased with the changes to the mind-scape. Who doesn't like a beautiful meadow during a permanent beautiful day with no bugs and perfect temperature? Obito, that's who. But nobody knew that, except Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha.

"Elemental? Like fire? Hang on, are you gonna teach me fire jutsus?!" Naruto asked, excited about the prospect of burning entire battlefields. Kurama, however, sighed.

"No. There are other elements. Fire is one, but there is water, lightning, wind, and earth. Out of all of them, Wind is arguably the most deadly. But there are kekkai genkai that combines elements. I believe, since you have those eyes, which have the DNA from the Sage of Six Paths, you might be able to use kekkai genkai that aren't your own. But, you might not. You can always practice though, but we'll talk about that later," Kurama added as he saw the look on Naruto's face, which turned into disappointment, "Now, however, I'll tell you more about these elements. Next night though, I'll tell you about Yin and Yang Chakra, and the Creation of all things technique."

Naruto excitedly nodded. Creation of all things sounded purely awesome, and he had no clue there was such thing as Yin and Yang chakra.

 _ **Next Morning, Training Ground 44:**_

"Wow, all of you are late. My, my, my, how the tables have turned," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Hn," Sasuke said, arms crossed as he looked at his sensei. Naruto was strangely quiet.

Team 7 was standing outside of the Forest of Death. The three Genin only had a pouch filled with kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, wire, and smoke bombs. In other words, the standard shinobi pouch. They were quite unprepared.

"Now then, welcome to the Forest of Death," Kakashi begin. The three Genin of Team 7 felt a presence of doom, but quickly shook it off, "This test will be simple. The three of you must cooperate and survive a week in here. You can only rely on each other and yourselves. You'll have to hunt your food, make your shelter, and not die. This forest is filled with beautiful beasts waiting to rip you apart and feast on your organs," the Jonin said, eerily smiling as the Genin blanched.

"What?!" Naruto slightly shouted once he got his voice back, "We could die?! Why would we go in there?!" Kakashi eye-smiled in reply.

"Because I said so. Now then, off you go!" Kakashi made a familiar hand seal, creating three shadow clones. Before Naruto could comment on his ability to create shadow clones, the three Genin were grabbed and body flickered into the same spot on one side of the Forest of Death.

The clones dispelled themselves, leaving three kids to fend for themselves.

"Damn it!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and glaring in a random direction.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. Sakura however was on edge, eyes darting around the forest. Everyone however froze when they heard a growl. Slowly turning, the three Genin laid their eyes upon a tiger. This tiger, however, was at least four times bigger than a normal tiger, "Run," Sasuke said in a calm voice that somehow held all the fear from the three Genin.

"Run!" Naruto shouted in agreement. The three Genin took off, Naruto somehow the fastest, as Kurama channeled chakra to Naruto's legs. Naruto could feel this, and thanked Kurama. The Kyuubi was putting in just enough chakra to put in ahead of his Team. As Naruto sped up, he grabbed hold of his teammates by their wrists, practically dragging them along as they sped away from the too-fast tiger.

 _Kurama, can you do what you're doing to me, to my team?_ Naruto asked as the tiger got closer. It had more speed than it should, putting fear into the Genin's hearts. Sakura and Sasuke weren't even able to complain about Naruto basically holding their hands.

 **"Fine, but only because you'd be annoying if these pathetic humans died. It's my chakra, and I would rather vomit than give chakra to hopeless humans."** Naruto nearly stopped at the harshness of Kurama's words. Nearly, as the tiger was to close to ignore.

 _They never did anything to you. Only a handful of people wronged you. You shouldn't hate a bowl of ramen because a few noodles are gross._ Kurama chuckled to himself at Naruto's expression. Of course he would compare humanity to ramen.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened as they felt powerful chakra enter them and go to their legs. They were still being pulled by Naruto, but all three of them managed to speed up. Of course, no one let go because they knew the chakra was coming from Naruto somehow, a constant stream of powerful chakra.

A purple hue surrounded the legs of all three Genin, stopping a few inches from where their legs connected to the rest of their bodies. The hue was a result of the chakra from Naruto, which was a perfect balance of Naruto's chakra and Kurama's chakra. It was the only way to give them a bit of Kurama's chakra without blowing up their chakra network. When they were older, a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't harm them, as their chakra would be stronger, but with Naruto's chakra it was much more safer, and would allow for more control over the chakra, and more Kyuubi chakra in general.

Naruto had no idea this was happening as it was, but he could see the purple hue around his teams legs. There was a red hue around his own, making him wonder why the different color, but he ignored the thought, as the lightning like effect from them running was awesome. It was like they left a trail of chakra in the air.

 **Not too long later...**

"Fin-*pant*-ally. That *pant* was so *pant* terrible," Naruto managed to say, hands on his knees as he, along with Sasuke and Sakura, was standing on the branch of a tree. They finally managed to lose the monstrous tiger, and were able to rest. With the chakra enhanced legs, they managed to jump a hundred feet up, right on the branch, which was incredibly wide. But then, these trees must have been on steroids.

"How *pant* did you *pant* do that *pant* dobe?" Sasuke asked, sitting against the trunk of the tree as he caught his breath.

Sakura was going to say something, but decided to just calm down her heart while she sat on the branch.

After a moment, she was finally able to speak normally, "And how are we gonna get down?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head, "The same way we got down?" _You can do that again, right Kurama?_

The tailed-beast didn't speak for a moment. Then he angrily sighed, **"Fine."** Naruto grinned before stretching his limbs.

"Will it hurt?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head, but he didn't really know for sure. It would make sense though.

"And how did you do that, dobe?" Sasuke repeated, annoyed that Naruto didn't answer the first time.

"Um," Naruto began, eyes darting around, "I have a lot of chakra, and my chakra is a bit weird," He paused, thinking, "I was able to give you some of my chakra, and you two seemed to have, um, unknowingly channeled it to your, uh, legs," Naruto informed. Both of his teammates were suspicious, but one of them, Sakura, ignored the feeling, the other decided to question him later.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he stood up, Sakura following suit. Naruto extended his hands for them to take. Both Genin grabbed his wrist, but Naruto managed to switch around the grip.

"I have to be touching you with my hand," He explained, _Do I?_ Naruto asked his tenant.

 **"No."** The beast said before going back to his nap.

"Hn," Sasuke said. This "Hn," was a bit hard to interpret, but Naruto was sure it meant, "Fine, dobe. But I don't want to." Little did he know, he was 100% accurate. Must be a gift.

Kurama felt the connection of two other chakras and began to channel the balance of his and Naruto's chakra into the Sasuke and Sakura, if he recalled correctly. The same purple hue surrounded Sasuke's and Sakura's legs, while a red hue surrounded Naruto's. The two Genin noticed this for the first time, and were slightly amazed.

"Whoa," Sakura said, looking at her own legs and fully feeling the power.

 _Do I have to continue holding their wrists?_ Naruto asked Kurama.

 **"No."** The Kyuubi said, **"I gave enough that they don't need a continuous flow, especially if you're just jumping down."** Naruto nodded, this time not mentally, but no one noticed.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist, and after a second, let go of Sakura's.

"Alright!" Naruto said, pumping a fist in the air, "Geronimo!" He shouted, an unusual choice of word for Naruto, before jumping off the branch. Adrenaline rushed to Naruto as he plummeted feet first at the ground, grinning like a maniac all the while.

Sasuke followed shortly after, eyes widening as he saw Naruto's impact. Sakura watched both land, each creating a sizable dent in the Earth. The kunoichi pushed down her fear, and took a leap of faith. She felt the adrenaline and grinned as she made an impact. When she regained herself, she noticed the purple hue wasn't gone. In fact, she notice her and Sasuke's bodies completely surrounded by the purple hue.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. She could feel the power in her veins. She looked at the trunk of the monstrous tree they jumped down from and got the sudden urge to punch it. She sprinted with amazing speed and crashed a fist into the tree. Pieces of wood flew away as she took out half the tree, the purple hue disappearing after the blow. She didn't notice the tree falling towards her.

Sasuke, however, did. So did Naruto, but the orange-clad shinobi wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra, resulting in Sasuke reaching her first. The last Uchiha dragged her out of the way, not daring to pick her up in case she tried to kiss him. Actually, immediately after she was out of the way, he sprinted back to Naruto, using the last of the gifted chakra to do so.

Naruto just stood there, "Damn," he said, "I'm glad the chakra lasted that long,"

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, "I'm glad I got away from her before she tried to," The Uchiha paused, trying to find the right words, "Show affection," With that, Naruto burst out laughing, but stopped when he saw Sakura walk around the tree. Naruto cleared his throat, getting Sasuke's attention and making the Uchiha turn around.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called, running towards the Uchiha, "Thank you for saving me~" Sasuke paled and as the girl tried to jump into his arms, he side stepped her.

"I think we should go set up a shelter, I can feel the moisture in the air. It'll probably rain," Naruto said and began walking away. Sasuke followed suit. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off, frowning before reluctantly following. Sasuke nudged Naruto, getting the boy's attention, "What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pointed towards a tree. Naruto was about to say something, but stopped.

It looked like the tree's giant roots had managed to create a small in the ground. Naruto wondered how that could've happened, but he couldn't figure it out. He could see the back of the root cave. There was definitely enough room for the three of them and a campfire. Naruto nodded.

"I guess we'll set up camp there." It was then that Kakashi checked on them. The Jonin had completely missed when Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra. It was arguably a good thing, as it would raise a lot of questions.

The Jonin grinned evilly, then created a shadow clone. The clone would go and find a sizable animal, then place it under a genjutsu that would make it go and attack his Genin. If he thought his team was going to be too injured, or killed, he would use the genjutsu in place to make the beast retreat, or whatever is appropriate.

 **Meanwhile... (Omake)**

"Stupid bear!" Kaka-clone exclaimed as a bear charged him, "You're fat and ugly!" He claimed. The bear suddenly stopped and began to whine, "Um," Kaka-clone began, not knowing what to say, "Sorry?" The bear stopped making the odd sound, then... _Smiled?_ Kaka-clone just stood there. The bear then slowly approaching, tongue hanging out of it's mouth like a dog. When the bear was right in front of Kaka-clone, it began licking it's face, "Haha, there there bear bear," He said. The bear abruptly stopped, then sat down on it's hind legs.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Charge BB!" Kaka-clone called. He was riding atop his new friend, BB, which stood for Bear Bear. The bear, about twice as big as a white van, began charging Norato, Susekuku, and Sake-ah. Susekuku and Sake-ah screamed, while Norato stood up. An aura of badass-ness surrounded Norato, who stared the bear down. The orange (no relation to Trump) Shinobi raised an ominous finger. The bear roared as it continued to charge, Kaka-clone giggling like a madman... or mad-clone.

"TEDDY!" Norato yelled. The bear abruptly stopped.

"Kukuku!" Susekuku kuku'ed, "You have fallen for the trap! Kukuku!"

"Yeah *hiccup* stupad baka-kaka," Sake-ah slurred, pointing to the left of Kaka-clone.

"NO! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I CHOOSE YOU, KUNAI-CHU!" Kaka-clone took out a ball, which was wrapped in a storage seal. Kaka-clone tossed the ball, and smoke appeared right before it hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant kunai, about as big as Kaka-clone. Except this kunai had arms and legs, made of pure muscle, and was in a boxing stance.

Suddenly, Kunai-chu charged point first at the Genin. Norato, extremely unprepared, died. Susekuku used Sake-ah as a shield, but both died.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAKA-CLONE?!" A mysterious voice yelled from behind Kaka-clone, who quickly spun around, eye widening.

"KAKABAKA?! NO!" Kaka-clone screamed before making a hand sign, "BLOODZ FOR LIFE!"

"NO!" Kakabaka yelled back, "CRIPZ FOR LIFE!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES NO!"

"NO YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA! GOTCHA BITCH!"

* * *

A/N: **Alright-y then. Hoped you liked that chapter, and the omake. I wanted to be stupid during the chapter, but I held back that stupid, and released in in a Kamehameha at the end. LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, thank you so fucking much for all the favorites and follows. I'm so surprised and happy, and I'm also sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I'll do my best to follow a weekly schedule. Also check out Hollywood Undead's brand new song, "California Dreaming," It's the shit and I've listened to it about 50 times going on 51.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
